estoniarpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eras of EstoniaRP
''About: ''This is a page regarding the general (out of roleplay) of the server. This will be added on in the near future to give it greater depth and to bring the page new to date. * ''The era of Minecraft Eesti: '' This was the first version of EstoniaRP. It was created in the late summer of 2017, by Robert, who help from his staff members. The server slowly grew with a temporary halt in growth in the fall and winter of 2017, but it started to grow again at the beginning of 2018. It's biggest roleplay event had 7-8 members and was growing rapid up until the release of the aquatic update. At its peak, it had 21 members on discord. * ''The era of the Great Mothball: ''This began when the aquatic update was released. The update broke the host and the server, thus playing the server unplayable. The host later shut down when its parent company found the host to be unprofitable. The server de facto closed but the discord server was kept alive. In late 2018, Robert made plans for reopening the server. He created a layout world for the new server and had his Cofounder reform the discord server. * ''The first Rebirth and Golden Era: ''In February after finding a new host, Robert opened the server after several days working on it as a pre-alpha set up for the server. The server grew steadily in the numbers of members on the server discord, and slowly in terms of active members. The map was expanding at a fast pace for an active community of its size and had developed social media accounts for it. There were multiple six-player roleplay sessions. During this time the Community Joined and left the Jackverse, a Minecraft roleplay universe that consisted of multiple nation-servers. It is estimated that there were around ten active members at the height of this era. There is no exact time mark to show the end of this Era, though it is clear that the Era ended during the middle of 2019´s fall. * ''The First Era of Decline: ''Since the mid-fall of 2019, the server has slowly declined inactivity to just six active members. Although new members have joined the community, their growth has slowed down significantly and there have been any new active members. The map has grown, although at a slower pace, along with the social media and other outer game work for the server. The December Crisis is a sign of it, as there was a conflict between the staff and Jäger as he tried to coup the staff with his bot, with former Admin Rusty knowing about this. This resulted in Rusty being temporarily banned from the staff team and never allowed to become a senior staff member. Jäger was banned, although he kept on storming the discord server with alts. The player was eventually let back in with having a staff blacklist and having restricted discord and roleplay freedom. It is likely that if the active community was larger, Rusty and Jäger would have suffered worse punishments. Even in this era, there have been some positive actions and events, as the Social Media password issue has been resolved and the community has expanded onto Minds and partially onto Bitchute in a project to expand the community´s reach in start-up tech. The Riigikogu has also fixed their election crisis and has